


Corporal's Kids

by MaximusLove



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximusLove/pseuds/MaximusLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corporal wants to have kids to raise with Classified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corporal's Kids

Corporal's Kids-A Penguins of Madagascar Movie Fanfic  
Summary: Corporal undergoes surgery that allows him to give birth.  
“Are you sure about this, Corporal?” Classified asked, holding the ursine’s paw.  
Corporal nodded to his husband.  
He wanted to undergo a new kind of surgery that would allow him to give birth.  
The doctor came and brought Corporal into the room where the surgery would take place.  
Corporal was laid on a bed and was put under.

 

Corporal walked out of the hospital with Classified after recovering from the surgery.  
“So…?” Classified said.  
“We can do it in a day or so.” Corporal said. By this he meant sex.  
Classified nodded.

 

A couple days passed before they decided to have sex.  
Corporal took off his pack and laid down on the bed.  
Classified got on top of him.  
Classified looked his husband in the eye.  
“How should we…go about this?”  
Corporal stared back.  
“Just like last time.”  
“You want me to suck your dick again?”  
“No, you don’t have to. But you can if you want. We can just kiss and lick each other’s faces.”  
“So when should I…you know…make love to you?”  
Corporal smiled at his lover. “Whenever you want. Make it a surprise like last time.”  
Classified nodded.  
He and Corporal had dated for two years before deciding to get married.  
And Corporal wanted to have kids, but not through adoption, just after his one year anniversary with Classified.  
Nothing against adoption, he just wanted to have kids himself.  
So Classified nodded.  
The two smiled and started making out, kissing each other with a lot of passion.  
Both Corporal and Classified moaned loudly.  
Then Corporal could feel Classified length on his stomach.  
Just as he was wondering when Classified would enter him, he was suddenly flipped onto his front side and could feel Classified’s dick inserted into his ass.  
Corporal grunted, but he had gotten used to this feeling.  
He and Classified had made love lots of times before after the first time.  
Mostly with Classified doing all the love making.  
The only time Classified let Corporal make love to him was on their one year anniversary.  
Not that Corporal minded, he preferred being the one who was made love to.  
Classified thrust his length further and further into Corporal as he was humping the bear.  
Corporal groaned pleasurably as Classified humped him.  
God, he’s so amazing. No wonder I married him. Besides how nice and beautiful he is. Corporal thought.  
Classified humped Corporal for minutes, his length hitting inside Corporal over and over again.  
By now, the humping felt more pleasurable that painful to the bear.  
Then Corporal could hear Classified’s breathing increase.  
He knew that the wolf was not far from his climax.  
And Corporal was excited to receive Classified’s seed, especially with the knowledge that the seed would actually grow into something wonderful.  
Corporal became impatient, wanting the seed inside him now.  
Corporal clenched himself around the pulsing organ, as if to milk the seed out.  
Classified groaned.  
Corporal did it again, but was disappointed when he felt that it was only a little pre-cum.  
Copra clenched himself around Classified’s dick a few more times, trying to get the seed inside of him.  
Finally Corporal screamed.  
“COME ON AND MATE ME ALREADY, CLASSIFIED. I WANT YOUR SEED INSIDE ME NOW!!!”  
Classified panted. “I’m trying to, Corporal.”  
“NO EXCUSES!” Corporal grunted. “MATE ME RIGHT NOW! THAT’S AN ORDER!”  
Classified looked a little angry.  
“Who are you to give me orders?! I am your leader and I will say when I will mate you! I say the time is now!”  
Classified began thrusting harder and faster.  
All the while Corporal smiled.  
He knew that would get Classified going some more.  
And soon it brought about the desired effect.  
Classified gave one final hump and Corporal could feel warmth rush into his body at a rapid rate.  
Corporal laid his head down on the pillow and sighed contently.  
He loved feeling Classified’s cum entering him.  
After the flow of semen stopped, Classified could be heard panting.  
Several moments later, Classified resumed humping Corporal.  
Classified humped Corporal for several minutes before letting into the bear again.  
Classified did this over and over for a few hours.  
And it was the longest and best sex Corporal had ever had in his life so far.

 

Nine months later, Corporal was lying in bed, his paw held by Classified.  
Corporal was in labor.  
“Okay, Corporal. One more push ought to do it.”  
Corporal grunted in pain as he gave one more push.  
He cried out in pain.  
Then his look of pain disappeared with the sound of crying.  
He smiled.  
His children were washed and handed to him.  
Corporal smiled at his and Classified’s offspring.  
Three baby polar bears and three baby wolf cubs.  
The wolf and bear thought that the babies looked very beautiful.  
Corporal smiled at Classified.  
Classified smiled back.  
“Thank you so much, Classified dear.”  
“Thank you as well, Corporal.”  
Classified leaned forward so he and Corporal could kiss.  
Both of them were proud that they were now parents.


End file.
